the_exodomefandomcom-20200215-history
Core narrative 4
Core narrative 4 Ancillary 3 The government lower the barriers to see how each section reacts to this Ice sector Was confronted by the forest section to team up against the desert people but decline. The Forest section is in the middle of everything but have the most resources they know they are a hotspot and are on the defensive to the imminent war. The desert section is meticulously planning their next move. They are the most powerful but lack resources. The island section is Surrounding their beaches and playing defensive. The forest section approaches their surrounding beaches and come to a truce to team up. Desert section pushes the forest section pressuring them to head towards the island section and closer to their borders. The ice section flanks the desert section breaking their truce realizing how evil the desert section is. The island section gets overthrown and any left survivors join the forest section. Then it's desert vs jungle and ice sections in a battle royale. For ultimate power. Desert section gets overthrown by the underdogs. And peace begins in the Dome Hero Arthur, Leader of the Forest section The physical goal Care for and keep his colony safe from the lowering of the barriers. He knows the war for resources is coming The emotional Goal He lost his entire family before the dome and got a life sentence for killing the people who killed his family. He has a emotional tie to this colony who he considers his new family. He wants to keep them safe. Personal Obstacle He is dying from a disease within the dome, he wasn’t fit to live in this ecosystem so his imminent death is near and he knows it. The Villain Kayden - King of the desert section has the largest group of people but knows he needs more resources so the plan is to overthrow the different sections for total control. Justification Before the exo-dome he was a businessman who was super smart and the runner up for a life changing position at his job but got laid off on a rumor from a jealous co worker who ended up get a big position in the company costing him millions and ruining his future. He ends up in prison for racketeering. He wants his power back and more. Supporting cast 1 Avila - Female badass hunter that lost her husband in a fire. She works Hand in hand with arthur to manage their section. 2 Mike - A rat from the forest section that leads the desert people to the Forest section 3 Thompson - Young Traveler from The ice planet who convinced the leader of The ice planet to help in the war. Locations Main base on Desert Section Main base Forest section Main base on Island section LogLine Medium HBO. Something you can watch from home. This will be the next Game of Thrones, Given the war aspect of the story is so huge. There is so much story within this since is it the ALL IN moment. Platform Television show There is so much story within this since is it the ALL IN moment. Additive Comprehension Origin story Major death: Arthur dies once they win the war. Character reveal: Leader of the winter world finally shows up with an army Anticipated showdown: Underdogs vs Desert section Storyworld reveal: The barriers lower and know that there are different sections. Microstory reveal: Communication between sections have happened before the barriers lowered. Bowl of cereal Series Type of series Episodic Opportunity shift Could turn into a video game Logline: After losing his entire family Arthur finds an opportunity within the exodome to start a new family but due to disease and warfare his life is slowly coming to an end. Ancillary narrative 3 Romeo and Juliet style story where a male from the forest section meets a woman from the Desert section after getting lost on a hunting trip deep in the woods. They communicate through a hole in the wall that separates them. Genre Romance This could be integrated into a comic Hero Romero Physical goal Finally seeing her Emotional goal He needs to be with the girl he loves Personal obstacle He isn't from the desert section The villain Her father who finds out about their engagements Justification Does not trust the forest section because before the exo-dome days, the father almost lost his daughter in a kidnap Supporting cast 1 Her brother Sam, who rats on her to their father 2 Romero's brother James who isn't on Romeros side about the engagement. 3 Locations 1 edge of the border between the desert and forest where they communicate 2 forest home base 3 desert home base Medium Comic book It makes sense because it is a short and sweet story that doesn't need to be told for the macro story to make sense but is still cool for super fans to learn more about their favorite story. Additive comprehension Major death to the daughter of the king's brother Bowl of Serial One-off Type of series Anthology Opportunity shift Can tie in to the video game Logline: Romero is a young lover who finds his soulmate on the other side of the barriers where they must figure out a way to be with each other.